


white noise in my mind won't calm down; you're all i think about

by pvnkflamingo



Series: alfa centauri/drums phylosophy [3]
Category: Alfa Centauri, Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drums Philosophy, Family, Longing, M/M, Saudade, soft triste
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: cause there’s still too long to the weekend, too long till I drown in your hands; too long since I’ve been a fool...





	white noise in my mind won't calm down; you're all i think about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> Um rabisco de saudade!!! Para aquele que é a razão de toda a minha saudade, e que tem todo o meu amor. Eu sou seu, Arthur 💙💛 para sempre sempre sempre. 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "WILD", de Troye Sivan]

Júlio amava a Argentina, onde havia nascido e para onde retornava todo ano com os pais, que ainda mantinham vários laços com o país natal. Centenas de memórias da família Rojas-Fuentes haviam sido criadas nas estradas entre os dois países, em restaurantes onde Paulino e Miguel eram conhecidos por sua música e bom humor, em parques e museus que guardavam a história de um povo que era do jovem baterista apenas por sangue e simpatia. 

Durante aquela viagem, porém, não sentia a familiar alegria e animação para cair na estrada com os pais, unindo-se aos dois para cantar todas as músicas da playlist que organizavam na semana anterior a viagem. Não queria colocar o celular de lado e observar a paisagem, ou parar no meio da estrada para procurar fontes de água e cachoeiras. Tentava não pensar naquilo, mas começava a sentir que não queria exatamente estar ali, e aquilo contrastava com a animação tranquila dos pais, para quem nada havia mudado. 

Sentia a falta do namorado, a quem estava acostumado a ter por perto todos os dias, e todos os seus sentimentos quanto à viagem se chocavam com aquela saudade, que dava um sabor agridoce a tudo. Já havia passado dois dias desde a última vez que havia sentido o sorriso de Matheus contra seus próprios lábios enquanto se beijavam e, ainda que soubesse que o guitarrista estaria lá quando voltasse e que estavam se falando sempre que possível, Júlio não podia evitar aquele leve aperto na garganta. Pensava no rapaz de cabelos lisos e escuros constantemente, e se perguntava o que fazia, se também sentia sua falta daquele jeito dolorido. Como se tivesse deixado uma parte de si em casa, e estivesse apenas parcialmente ali, caminhando por ruas de pedra e ajudando a carregar sacolas de compras. 

“Juli, está tudo bem?” perguntou Paulino, tirando o rapaz de seus devaneios. “Parece pálido, longe…”

“_Sí, papá_!” afirmou Júlio, abrindo automaticamente um de seus sorrisos para tranquilizar o pai; afinal, _estava_ _tudo bem_. Ainda que seu coração teimasse em dizer que não estava. “Só estou cansado de andar e sonhando com um banho morno.”

“Já vamos para o hotel,  _ hijo _ ” tranquilizou Miguel, colocando o braço sobre os ombros do filho e puxando-o para perto. “Logo você descansa e liga para o seu rapaz.”

“Pai…” começou o jovem, sorrindo envergonhado, mas Miguel sorria para ele. 

“Está tudo bem. Não precisa ter vergonha de estar apaixonado. Acontece com os melhores de nós.” o mais velho piscou para Júlio, feliz demais por estar com toda a sua família para se preocupar com rapazes de bigode fino e voz rouca roubando o coração e a atenção de seu pequeno príncipe. 

“Eu… sinto saudade dele.” admitiu o mais novo, apressando-se depois para completar. “Eu adoro viajar com vocês! Mas também sinto saudade. Desculpa se estou distante, pai.”

“Não se preocupe”, tranquilizou Miguel. “Só não deixe de aproveitar. Ele vai estar lá quando você voltar, do jeitinho que você deixou, esperando por você. Pelo bem dele, claro.”

“Paaaaai!!!” resmungou Júlio, despertando uma risada do mais velho. 

“Estou brincando. Mas na verdade não estou não. É bom esse rapaz manter sua palavra e cuidar para não te magoar, ou vou ter que treinar meu gancho de esquerda nele.” informou o mais velho, em um tom que provavelmente deveria soar ameaçador.

“Ele não vai me magoar. Eu sei que não vai.” afirmou o garoto, baixando os olhos e sorrindo de leve. 

“Agora que todas as ameaças foram feitas e os ânimos se acalmaram, podemos ir para aquele bar do outro lado da rua? Estou doido de sede.” anunciou Paulino, atraindo a atenção dos outros dois. 

“Claro,  _ mi amor _ ” aceitou Miguel, soltando o filho e buscando pela mão do marido. “O que quiser”. 

Júlio revirou os olhos levemente, brincando como se as demonstrações de afeto dos pais o incomodassem; nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade. O amor dos pais era algo digno de canções, e o garoto sempre havia imaginado como seria viver algo assim, como seria encontrar alguém para amar tão profundamente, que o amasse com tamanho abandono. Um brilho discreto em uma das vitrines da loja chamou sua atenção, e ele se aproximou para ver o que parecia ser uma corrente fina com um pingente em formato de gota. 

A pedra daquele pingente era do exato tom dos olhos de Matheus; verde-azulada, com pequenos pontos de dourado e castanho, como se tentasse conter todos os tons possíveis em si. Como o próprio Matheus, que era tão mais do que mostrava de si mesmo para o mundo, que carregava universos inteiros que só encontravam sua interseção ali, atrás de seus olhos multicor. 

“Vou só comprar algo aqui, é rápido!! Me esperem, por favor!” avisou Júlio para os pais, que sorriram, certamente aliviados ao vê-lo se animar com alguma coisa ali. Logo ele os encontraria esperando-o com um copo de seu suco favorito e uma pequena porção de batatas fritas, e ambos elogiariam a compra do filho, sem saber de mais nada. 

Aquele pingente repousou sobre o peito do jovem baterista durante os dias restantes da viagem, sendo acariciada dezenas de vezes por dia, quando a saudade apertava um pouco mais e as mensagens demoravam a ser enviadas e recebidas. Talvez não fosse muito correto usar o presente antes de entregá-lo, mas sentia que Matheus não se importaria. Afinal, entre roupas e sorrisos, comida e calor, já dividiam tantas coisas.

  
  



End file.
